gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Piece of Youth (Song)
Piece of Youth is one of the song sung by ChouCho, it is main a theme song used for Girls und Panzer Der Film. Performed by: ChouCho Anime: Girls und Panzer Der Film |- | style="padding:5px;" | ♦ LYRICS ♦ Japanese Lyrics= ---- 瞳閉じて　耳を澄ませば聞こえる　まだ少し幼い声 他愛もないおしゃべりで何時間でも　笑っていられたね ---- 光差す渡り廊下も　チャイムの音色も 曖昧で確かな日々を繋ぐ　大切なピース ---- あの頃のぼくらはまだ　明日の地図さえ持たずに 新しい何かを探してたんだね 描いてた淡い夢も　不意に触れた優しさも その一つ一つが　ほら　ぼくらの「今」を作ってる ---- 何度目かの季節が巡ったある日　ふと立ち止まって気付く 目の前には　それぞれ違う色した道があったんだね ---- 読みかけの本のしおりも　中庭の花も 風に煽られてふわりと舞う　いつもの放課後 ---- 雨上がり空に咲いた　鮮やかな虹の橋は まだ心の奥で輝いてるから 悔しくて泣いたことも　初めて知った切なさも その一つ一つが　ほら　そっと背中押してくれる ---- 失くしたもの　手に入れたものは 数えきれないほどあるけれど　ありふれた日常に隠れているよ きらめく小さなかけらが ---- あの頃のぼくらは... ---- あの頃のぼくらはまだ　明日の地図さえ持たずに 新しい何かを探してたんだね 変わらない友情も　果たせなかった約束も その一つ一つが　ほら　ぼくらの「未来」作ってく |-|Japanese Romanji= ---- Hitomi tojite mimi wo sumaseba kikoeru mada sukoshi osonai koe tawai mo nai oshaberi de nanjikan demo waratte irareta ne Hikari sasu watari rouka mo chaimu no neiro mo aimai de tashika na hibi wo tsunagu taisetsu na piisu Ano koro no bokura wa mada asu no chizu sae motazu ni atarashii nanika wo sagashitetanda ne egaiteta awai yume mo fui ni fureta yasashisa mo sono hitotsu hitotsu ga hora bokura no "ima" wo tsukutteru Nandome ka no kisetsu ga megutta aru hi futo tachidomatte kizuku me no mae ni wa sore zore chigau iro shita michi ga attanda ne Yomikake no hon no shiori mo nakaniwa no hana mo kaze ni aorarete fuwari to mau itsumo no houkago Ameagari sora ni saita azayaka na niji no hashi wa mada kokoro no oku de kagayaiteru kara kuyashikute naita koto mo hajimete shitta setsunasa mo sono hitotsu hitotsu ga hora sotto senaka oshite kureru Nakushita mono te ni ireta mono wa kazoekirenai hodo aru keredo arifureta nichijou ni kakureteiru yo kirameku chiisana kakera ga Ano koro no bokura wa... ---- Ano koro no bokura wa mada asu no chizu sae motazu ni atarashii nanika wo sagashitetanda ne kawaranai yuujou mo hatasenakatta yakusoku mo sono hitotsu hitotsu ga hora bokura no "mirai" tsukutteku |-|English Lyrics= ---- If I close my eyes and listen carefully I can still hear that immature voice I wish we could laugh at any time because of silly conversations The light shining in the hallway and the sound of the chime are connected in these ambiguous and authentic days, they are important pieces Without even having a map of the future back then we were still looking for something new The fleeting dreams we imagined and the kindness we suddenly felt each of them, look, build our "present" ---- How many seasons passed a certain day? I realize when I stop suddenly In front of me were roads with different colors The boomark of the book I started to read and the flowers of the garden are agitated by the wind fluttering softly like always after school Because the colorful rainbow bridge blooming in the sky after the rain is still shining in my heart the vexing things that made me cry and the first time I felt pain each of them, look, gently give me a push in the back The things I lost and the things I obtained are so many that I can't count them but are hidden in this common life They are bright and small fragments We back then... ---- Without even having a map of the future back then we were still looking for something new The eternal friendship and the promises we couldn't fulfill each of them, look, build our "future" |} References *https://koigokoro.koibanashi.com/2015/12/piece-of-youth-choucho-lyrics.html Category:Songs